


No, You Can Stick with Mr. Sugden-Dingle

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [8]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Robert and Aaron meet Seb's boyfriend





	No, You Can Stick with Mr. Sugden-Dingle

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on Tumblr: Prompt: robron meeting Seb's first girl or boyfriend
> 
> So after yesterday's episode (Feb 7th) and the whole Seb comment to Robert this idea popped in my head, I hope you like! Sorry if there are any mistake!

“I’m home,” the teen yelled out making his way into the Mill slamming the door behind him. He kicked his shoes off by the sofa before throwing his school bag and hoodie next to them in the middle of the walkway. He made his way over to the fridge in search of a quick snack grabbing a coke instead and went for the crisps on the counter next to the fridge. He made his way over to the sofa plopping down on it placing his drink on the coffee table before shoving a handful of the greasy crisps into his mouth, his phone went off, he leaned back pulling his phone from his pocket, _Have you asked your Dads yet?_ The message read, Seb smirked quickly replying, _not yet haven’t seen either them just walked in._

“There he is,” Seb heard looking up to see Aaron making his way down the stairs. “Just got home?” He asked stepping over the pile of things that Seb had left behind.

“Couple minutes ago,” Seb replied before returning his attention to his phone. “I yelled I was home when I walked in.”

“Sorry, I was on the phone with your Aunt Liv,” Aaron explained making his way into the kitchen.“She’s not gonna make it home this weekend,” he went on looking over noticing the boy wasn’t paying attention anymore. “And I’m talking to myself,” he replied.

“Soz,” Seb called back.

Aaron smirked.

“Hey Dad,” Seb said sitting up and turning to face Aaron

“Yeah?”

“Can I have a mate over?” The teen asked nervously.

“When?”

“Tonight?”

“I mean you’d have to get your homework-“

“It’s for school,” Seb argued. “I have a paper in English…” he added.

Aaron frowned at the teen’s behavior, “So you want a mate to come over to study with?” He questioned making sure that he was understanding what his son was asking for.

“Yeah.”

“That’s fine,” Aaron agreed. 

“Thanks,” Seb replied with a grin turning back to his phone.

“Oh and before you get lost in that thing,” Aaron began. “Pick up your things,” he told the teen. “You weren’t born in a barn.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron smirked, noticing Seb jump at the sound of the buzzer going off, out the corner of his eye.

“You alright?” He questioned.

“What? Yeah, fine,” he answered immediately.

“Do you want me to get the door?” 

“No, no, I’ve got it,” the teen stated jumping up from the sofa making his way over to the door choosing to go out and let his mate in.

“Are you sure your Dads are alright with me being here?” Aaron heard a familiar voice say. 

“I told ya didn’t I,” he heard Seb say as they made their way in. “Dad, you remember Matthew?“ Seb replied pointing at the teen boy.

“Yeah, of course,” Aaron replied with a smile.

“Hi Mr. Sugden-Dingle,” the teen replied nervously. 

“Hi Matthew,” Aaron replied. “Uh, Seb I thought you said you were gonna work on an English assignment, isn’t Matthew a year ahead of you?”

“Well ye..yeah,” Seb stammered on. “But he had the same teacher last year and remembers the assignment so he offered to help me with it,” the teen explained.

“That was nice of you,” Aaron replied turning to the other teen. Seb grabbed his school bag, pushing Matthew the stairs “Right, uhm we’re just gonna go up to my ro-“ he began saying before Aaron interrupted him.

“You know what why don’t you two studydown here, on the sofa, yeah,” Aaron suggested giving Seb a look of “it's not up for negotiation”

“Right,” Seb replied turning back heading towards the sofa.

“Em, Matthew you staying for dinner?” Aaron questioned. “It’s just gonna be burgers from the woolpack but still…”

“Uh…” Matthew began looking over to Seb to see if he was okay with it. “if you want,” Seb muttered to him. “Uh, yeah, I can stay,” the teen replied.

“Right, I’ll let Rob know to pick an extra order up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron was making his way down the stairs as he heard the two shuffling around, making it down to see the two boys with slightly rosy cheeks, sitting shoulder to shoulder, slightly out of breath, Seb pretending to type a way on the computer on his lap. “Alright?” Aaron question stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yeah,” Seb quickly replied. “Why?” He asked defensively.

“Just wondering,“ Aaron simply explained. “Let see what you have so far,” he added reaching for Seb’s computer.  
“It’s not-“ Seb tried saying as Aaron grabbed the computer.

“The past reasoning for the insert mega ten line sssk nfert ttsgdsrerrrr?” Aaron read off. “Yeah, I reckon that you two need to focus on the task at hand,” he added with a knowing look on his face handing the computer back to Seb. 

Seb quickly erasing the incoherent sentence, “Sorry,” he muttered blushing. 

“Look at your face,” Matthew teased with a laugh. 

“Shut up,” Seb muttered to the other teen.

“What?” Aaron heard the other teen whisper back as he made his way back into the kitchen. “It’s not like he saw us kissing,” the teen whispered.

“Yeah, but I don’t want him to know what we were doing!”

“We’re gonna have to tell them we’re seein’ each other eventually,” the other teen argued in a whisper.

“You two alright over there?” Aaron replied smirking at the confirmation.

“Fine,” Seb called back. 

An hour had past and Aaron could still feel the nervous energy coming off his son from across the room. The teens were now watching some nonsense on the telly, while Aaron sat at the kitchen working on his own computer when Robert made his way in seeing the teens, Matthew straightening up at the sight of Robert, “Hi Mr. Sugden-Dingle,” he said nervously. 

“Matthew…” Robert stated stopping in his tracks. “It’s been awhile.”

“He came over to help me with an English assignment,” Seb explained.

“Did he now?” 

“Yeah,” Matthew chimed in. “Not that he needed much help, all I did was proofread it,” he explained.

“Right,” Robert replied before continuing into the kitchen where Aaron was sat placing the take-a-ways in front of his husband before leaning over for a quick kiss hello. “Why didn’t you tell me it was Matthew?” He muttered.

“I wanted to see the look on your face,” Aaron replied with a smirk.

“So Matthew, you’re staying for dinner I hear,” Robert replied after a couple of minutes grabbing four plates handing them back to Aaron who was now stood next him.

“Uh, ye… yeah I mean if that’s still okay,” the teen replied.

“Of course it is,” Aaron explained. “Right, Robert?”

“Of course,” Robert replied unconvincingly.

“Uh, thanks, Mr. Sugden-Dingle,” he replied looking over at Aaron

“You know, Matthew, you can just call me Aaron,” Aaron explained. “Might get kinda confusing now that this ones home,” he laughed pointing at Robert.

“So I can call you Robert then?” The teen asked Robert. 

“No, you can stick with Mr. Sugden-Dingle,” he explained. 

“Dad,” Seb plead looking over at Aaron. “Robert,”Aaron warned biting back a laugh.

“What? I just answered his question,” Robert argued.

“Can I talk to you?” Seb asked Robert.

“Go ahead,” Robert replied.

“Outside!” Seb added through his teeth as he went to push his dad out of the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oi, stop your pushing,” Robert replied once they were outside the Mill.

“What are you doing!” Seb nearly yelled.

“Watch your tone,” he warned his son.

“Dad, come on,” Seb pled. “You’re being rude.”

Robert frowned, “Cause I won’t let him call me Robert?” He asked.

“Dad!” Seb exclaimed. “Can you please just be nice to him?”

“He’s still in the house, isn’t he?” Robert questioned. “You know your Dad text me you had someone over, didn’t think it would be him though.”

“Dad, is this still about him and Maxine?” 

“He treated her like dirt, those were your words,” Robert explained.

“Yeah but… he’s different now,” Seb explained.

“So what, he’s bi…”  
“Yeah,” Seb replied. “I thought you of all people wouldn’t find that hard to believe considering…” he trailed off.

“Is that why you wanted to talk to me and Dad the other week?” Robert questioned. “ ‘cause you were sure that you weren’t gay… so bi or…”

“I don’t know if Bi is the right word though,” he explained. “I just know I like him, like a lot”

“So he and you are definitely…”

“Yeah,” Seb nodded his head. “We just started seeing each other so…”

“But he’s older than you,” Robert tried arguing 

“By like fourteen months,” the teen argued. “Plus you’re six years older than Dad, aren’t ya?”

“…That’s…well yeah but…”

“But what?”

“You're my son…” Robert began. “I … just don’t want to see you get hurt,” he explained.

“I can take care of myself, Dad.”

“So, how long were you gonna wait to tell us about you and him?” Robert asked. “Cause I reckon if you wanted to wait, snogging your boyfriend in the open on the family room sofa wasn’t the best way to keep it quiet.”

“Dad texted.”

“Yep, he didn’t exactly see anything but he assumed.”

“I told Matthew he knew,”

Robert laughed, “Come on let’s go eat before Dad gets a hold of our food,” he stated pulling Seb in, wrapping his arm over his shoulder  
“You know you scare him, right?” Seb explained as they made their way towards the house.

“Matthew?”

Seb nodded.

“You serious?” 

“Yeah.”

Robert smirked, “You think I’m bad you should have seen your Dad when he caught your Aunt Liv with a boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
